fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
Fossil Fighters: Frontier Plot
Other users may contribute to this page as needed. As of now, I am currently only adding in required battles. -TDD25 VS. Alxas - Paradise Beach The player is first required to face off against an Alxas as part of the tutorial. The Rogue Vivosaur has an elemental weakness to Lophus MN, which the player should have revived as part of the tutorial, so it is advisable to use it. VS. Gorgo - Paradise Beach The player must face off against the Rouge Vivosaur; however, the battle will not come to a decisive conclusion, as Gorgo will take a hit, then retaliate, before the battle ends, regardless of what has occurred. VS. Gorgo 2 - Paradise Beach The next required battle will be against the rogue Gorgo that has plagued the player's adventures at Paradise Beach so far. While it is deceptively strong, the player is partnered with Roland, whose Tricera has elemental advantage and skills that will place Gorgo in its weak stance. Be wary, however, of Fearsome Roar, which will activate when Gorgo is at low health. Lophus MN, which the player should have revived as part of the tutorial, has elemental advantage over Gorgo. Opponents Allies The player is required to be partnered with Roland, who at default will have his Tricera with these stats. Warden Test - Fossil Park Asia The next set of battles are to test the player, and will grant them Warden status, along with a sizeable amount of Gold, upon defeating the tournament in the Fossil Stadium. Once again, the player is partnered with Roland, whose Tricera has elemental advantage against at least one of the two Vivosaurs in each battle. Sungari, located at Paradise Beach, has elemental advantage against Fighter D's Stego, and hits the other three Vivosaurs for neutral damage. Opponents - Battle 1 Opponents - Final Allies The player is required to be partnered with Roland, who at default will have his Tricera with these stats. VS. Thugs - Goldrush Canyon Once in Fossil Park America, after exploring Goldrush Canyon and being assigned their first official mission, the player must battle against two thugs who are attempting to kidnap Lucky, and have already taken Leon's Bone Buggy out of commission. Unlike previous battles, the player can be partnered with any two of their Paleo Pals.Both Goyle have access to Tanker's Spirit, which raises Defense. Nibbles, who has just joined the player, has elemental advantage over the two thugs, as does Penny's Hypsi. Both Roland's Tricera and Nate's Edapho hit neutrally. Opponents Allies The player may partner with any two of their Paleo Pals. VS. Thugs 2 - Goldrush Canyon After agreeing to work together, Leon and the player must battle against the thugs again in order to retrieve Lucky. The player is required to pair with Leon, and can also pair with any other Paleo Pal of their choosing. All three thugs once again utilize Air-Types with Auto Counter, although this time, they use Beckles. Opponents Allies The player is required to be partnered with Leon, who at default will have his Ptera with these stats. The player may also partner with one other Paleo Pal. Category:Fossil Fighters: Frontier